Number One
by Jack E. Peace
Summary: Told in Ruby's POV; her thoughts on what's going to happen now that Inman is back from war.


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.

A/N: So, Ruby was just the greatest character; everything she said made me smile. So, I thought I should write a short fic honoring her and if this one is popular, I'll probably write another one. So, obliviously, this story is set while Ada and Inman are together and it's told in Ruby's POV. Please review and let me know what you think. This is a short fic, I know, but try to over look that fact.

I pull the thick blanket higher around my shoulders, shivering slightly, rolling my eyes; even from where I lay in the wooden man-sized hutch with my father, I can still hear Ada and her solider-boy together. Only now they're not talking sweet-talk; they're not talking at all. And that's why I feel that my world is about to come crumbling down 'round me.

Number one, a man is always trouble. There's no way around that, I've never known a man that didn't cause one lick of trouble. Number two, men always think they can do better then woman. There's another thing I've learned, that when there's a man around, he'll muscle you right out of the way and take over everything. Number three, I have a feeling that Ada's solider is planning on taking over everything.

I told Ada that I had big plans for her farm, big plans for what we would and could do with her land, with the animals. But it was more then that, more then just plans; it was Ada, herself, that I didn't want to lose to her solider. What is going to happen now that he's around? She won't need me anymore and, whether I like to admit it or not -and I don't- it hurts my heart, the thought of Ada not needing to be around me anymore.

Number one, Ada is the only real friend I've ever had. I never met a lot of kids when I was growing up, because I was always having to take care of myself and that didn't leave a lot of room for making friends and gossiping about town folk stuff. Number two, I really like Ada, because she likes me and she never tried to undermine me like so many other people I've met in my life have tried to do. I was always her friend, never her worker and we always did the same stuff -well, she always _tried _to do the same stuff anyway- and we always slept in the same bed in the same room. And number three, without Ada, I'm never going to know what happens in that book she reads every night. Sure, I can read by myself but it's not the same as hearing Ada's gentle voice reading about Heathcliff and Linton. We're friends, we are, that's the bottom line.

But as I lay here in the dark, without only the faint light of the moon that manages to squeeze through the holes in the logs around my head, I have a feeling that it's all going to change. What girl needs a friend when she has a lover? I've never known a girl that preferred female company over a man, number one. And besides, most people wouldn't agree that I was even that great of female company; the school mistress that taught me before my daddy decided I didn't need to go to school anymore said that I was crude, loud and obnoxious. She also said that I was a catastrophe more times then I could count. And I'm sure that Ada would rather be with her solider, who isn't crude, loud, obnoxious or a catastrophe. Though he did look like one when he came wandering into our camp.

Damn him! I wish he had never come back home! Now I'm going to lose my farm and my best friend. It's not right, doesn't Ada understand that we're friends now? Doesn't she understand that we've got a good thing going on her farm?

I sigh and shift my weight slightly, attempting to turn over onto my side; the bed beneath me creaks and I remain where I am, half turned, staring into the wall. I can hear 'em together, going at it, ruining everything I had. Ruining my life. I wish I could say something to Ada, make her understand that she's hurting me and throwing away all of our hard work and good things. She's my best friend, she shouldn't be so selfish.

I try to push these thoughts out of my head; Ada is my friend and I can tell that she's happy with her solider, whatever his name is. I do remember his name, I've heard it so many times since I've come to live with her, but I try to stop myself from thinking it, as though that will stop making it real. Yes, Ada is my friend and a friend always wants their friend to be happy. And Ada is happy with Inman. Even though Inman's going to ruin the farm. And ruin my life. And ruin everything.

But Ada is happy and that's important I guess. I should want her to be happy. And I do want her to be happy because, number one, she is my friend. And, number two, a friend should be happy, no matter what.

Even if it does ruin my life.


End file.
